Work is in progress on the following studies: 1. Correlation between spike activity in the ventral hippocampus of the cat and rat and sleep states. 2. Effects of amphetamine, barbiturate, and parachlorophenylalanine on ventral hippocampal spikes in the cat and sleep-related spikes in the tortise to determine whether there are functional analogies between the two electrophysiological events. 3. Effects of brain stem, fornix, septum, and entorhinal lesions on ventral hippocampus spikes in the rat. 4. Diurnal variations in EEG slow wave activity during sleep in the rat. 5. Development of comparable manual and automatic systems for scoring sleep in the rat. 6. Comparison of the sleep EEGs of old and young rats. 7. Effects of prolonged thyroxine administration on sleep in the rat. 8. The relationship of phasic EMG activity during human sleep to mental activity and personality variables. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Friedman, J., Huntley, A., Kiker, G., Rechschaffen, A., and Bergmann, B. Effect of genetic factors on sleep length. M.H. Chase, W.C. Stern, & P.L. Walters (Eds.), Sleep Research. Vol. 4. Los Angeles: Brain Information Service/Brain Research Institute, UCLA, l975. p. 30. Rechtschaffen, A. Scientific method in the study of altered states of consciousness with illustration from sleep and dream research. In: Altered states of consciousness: Current views and research problems. Drug Abuse Council, Inc. Washington, D.C.: Smithsonian Institution Press, l975. pp. 135-191.